The Color of Truth
by Cat C
Summary: Voyager discovers a friendly people with a mysterious secret. Final Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

The Color of Truth

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Streaks of purple slowly burned off the afternoon's haze as the shadows receded from the bright silver ship nestled next to the trees.  The quiet of the glen was shattered by the high-pitched shouts of the childish voices moving through the forest.  The children tumbled out from behind the trees like a litter of gaulwogs.   Lessons were over until the end of the Gathering Period.  

            One by one the children stopped and stared in awe at the small ship.  One could fly among the stars in a ship such as this.  Silence descended on the group as Kyree slowly walked closer.  The others stepped back, affording her the privilege due her as the eldest.  She shyly reached up and touched the bright icons on the outer shell of the ship.  The back slowly swung open rising towards the cloudless sky.  The children scattered in fear and hid behind the stout Reland trees.  

            The violet sun shone down brightly as the back of the ship slowly closed.  The clearing was once again silent and empty.

*  *  *  *  *

            The flat, hard surface beneath him felt uncomfortably familiar.  Over the soft drone of voices, one stood out above the rest.  He didn't really want to open his eyes but he had to get it over with.  Slowly, squinting against the bright lights, Tom Paris opened his eyes to view the drab, gray ceiling of sickbay that he knew all too well.  He tried to look to the side without turning his head.  Without alerting the Doc that he was awake.  Too late, he realized that the voices had stopped.  He looked up into the balding visage of Voyager's EMH.

            "Well, I see you decided to rejoin the living, Mr. Paris."  The acerbic tones, spoken a little too loudly, causing him to wince.  The Doctor looked at him with that smug 'I've brought you back from the brink of death' look that he had mastered so well.  Scanning him with a tricorder, he announced to the others in the room that Tom was just fine and could return to his duties at his next shift.

            Tom slowly remembered the shuttle flight from the Krill's planet.  He and Harry Kim had been returning from a fact-finding mission about locating the shortest route through the next planetary system.  "Harry!  Is he OK?"  Tom sputtered as he tried to sit up.  That was a mistake, his head started to throb and he sank back onto the firm surface of the biobed.

            "Ensign Kim is fine.   He heard Tuvok's calm voice off to his right.  He must have been one of the other speakers, Tom had heard earlier.  "As is the child."

            Tom's brow wrinkled in bewilderment.  "Ch..child.  What child?  There was a child on the shuttle?  How did they get aboard?"  He asked in a very confused voice.

            "That's exactly what we want to know from you, Mr. Paris."  The Captain's face came into his view.  He closed his eyes, knowing that once again, without even trying, he was in trouble.

*  *  *  *  * 

            The week had started off like any other in the Delta Quadrant for the past six years.  Tom and Harry met in the mess hall for breakfast before the morning briefing.  They discussed the possible paths through the next system that the long-range scanners had found.  As the two friends continued eating, the doors to the mess hall slid open and B'Elanna Torres strode into the room.  She went directly to the replicators and ordered a large mug of hot coffee.  Spotting Tom and Harry, she walked across the room and sat down next to Tom.  Giving Harry a small smile, she leaned close to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.  "Good morning, Harry, Helmboy.  What are you two so engrossed in this early in the morning?"

            Tom blushed slightly at B'Elanna's kiss, took a gulp of his coffee and looked up into her dark brown eyes.  The two lieutenants had become quite close over the past year despite their volatile tempers.  "We were discussing how we might get through the next planetary system in the shortest amount of time."

            "There are over 45 planets in a rather tight configuration spread over 20 light years.  Long-range scanners indicate that many of them show life signs.  I just hope that the citizens are friendly."  Harry shook his head slightly.  Something always seemed to come up to further delay their return to the Alpha Quadrant.

            B'Elanna finished her coffee, stood up, and gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  "Come on.  The briefing starts in ten minutes.  Maybe Tuvok can explain that anomalous reading he found yesterday."

 "You mean that displacement wave that showed up on his console?"  Harry asked as they exited the mess hall.  "It was only there for less than three seconds and didn't show up at anyone else's station."

 "I'm sure there is an explanation for it, Starfleet.  Now, let's go."  B'Elanna linked arms with the two men as they headed for the turbolift.

            *  *  *  *  *

            Captain Kathryn Janeway stood at the large window in her briefing room waiting for her senior staff to enter.  She gazed at the starscape outside.  They were surely beautiful when seen at Warp 2, bright silver streaks in an inky black sky.  But they were not the familiar stars of the Alpha Quadrant.  Voyager had been traveling for six years and they were still over fifty years from home.  Crew morale was at a low point.  Even Neelix, who was perpetually cheerful, seemed down when she spoke to him in the mess hall this morning.

            Janeway turned at the sound of the doors sliding open.  Commander Chakotay stepped into the room followed by Tuvok and they took their usual places at the table.  Seven of Nine strode in and approached the Captain.  The tall blonde carefully placed the PADDs, she had been carrying, onto the table in front of the captain, and sat down.  Janeway glanced around the room and thought of the hundreds of meetings they had held here over the past six years.  The room, although spacious, seemed almost intimate as the crew had grown closer and her senior officers had become a family.  Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna entered the room still arguing about how long it would take to detour around the next system.

            "Captain, I have reexamined my sensor readings and there does not appear to be an explanation for the displacement wave.  All readings for the Krill home planet are within normal range for an M-class planet."  Tuvok stated as the last three officers walked in and took their seats.    

            Janeway looked at each of her senior officers in turn and then sat at the table just in front of the window.  She smiled at her officers fondly as she thought of the message from the Governor of the Krill system.  

            Governor Barall had warmly welcomed Voyager to their star system.  He stated that his navigational department would be more than agreeable in assisting them in plotting a course through the system.  The captain suggested that Harry join Tom on the away mission to procure the star charts necessary to plot Voyager's course.

            Tom smiled broadly as he thought of the away mission.  He had felt cooped up on Voyager for several weeks now and looked forward to flying one of the sleek new shuttles.  He and Harry were close friends and along with B'Elanna had designed and built two new smaller versions of the Delta Flyer.  They only held four or five crewmen but could easily reach Warp 6 and Tom had only taken one of them out for a test flight.  "Come on, Harry, let's see what this baby can do."  Tom said as they entered the shuttle bay.

            "Now, remember, Tom.  We are on a diplomatic mission.  We don't want to startle these people with any flying tricks."  Harry returned Tom's smile.  He too was looking forward to getting some fresh air.  He had not grown up in the shadow of Starfleet and missed the sun and wind that could not quite be duplicated on the holodecks.

            "Right, Har.  No fancy tricks….this time."  Tom entered the shuttle and began the preflight tests.  They were cleared for take off and Tom smoothly guided the small ship out into the inky darkness of space.

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Color of Truth

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

            Tom and Harry took the new shuttle down to the planet's surface after a few fancy moves to 'check it out', as Tom put it.   They were immediately greeted by guards from the Governor's residence and escorted into his grand home.  The Krill were a handsome looking people.  They had pale blue skin similar to the Bolians, were short in stature, and had the shell-like ears of the Ocampa.  Their silver hair and dark, obsidian eyes were quite striking.  As they were escorted through the long hallways, Tom noticed several children shyly peeking at them from behind the heavy wooden doors.  Tom gave them a warm smile.  One of the young girls caught his eye, and he gazed steadily into her eyes for several seconds before he was forced to turn away to catch up with Harry and the two guards.  Tom shook his head as he felt a faint dizziness but quickly attributed it to the lighter atmosphere on the planet.

            Several men who were sitting with the Governor, rose as Tom and Harry entered the large room at the end of the hall.  A fire burned brightly in a huge stone fireplace, the flames reflected in the glass-topped table dominating the center of the room.  Several tall bottles filled with brightly colored liquid were set on a tray in the middle of the table.  A young girl, with hair down to her waist, entered the room with a tray of amber colored glasses and passed them out to the men.  Tom and Harry were motioned forward to two thickly cushioned chairs.  They sat quickly and were each handed a glass filled with a clear liquid that gave off a pleasant aroma.  The others in the room resumed their seats as introductions were made.

            "May I present: First Director, Kelan and Administrator Golmar of our Navigational Department."  Governor Barall gestured towards the two men to his right.  

"They were quite intrigued to learn of a starship from the Alpha Quadrant.  We have not had visitors from so far away."  

Tom shifted slightly in his seat, experiencing once again a slight feeling of dizziness causing him to close his eyes momentarily to clear his head.  "I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris and this is Ensign Harry Kim. Captain Janeway sends her appreciation for your assistance in plotting a course through your system.  As you know we are still a long way from home.  The Alpha Quadrant is almost 60,000 light years from here."  Tom replied as he sat back in the chair the dizziness having faded. 

            "I understand that you are the chief pilot of Voyager, Lieutenant."  Director Kelan said as he slowly sipped his drink.

            "Yes, Sir and Harry helped design our Astrometrics Lab.  Captain Janeway felt that we would be best suited to work with your department."  Tom's face lit up in a grin as he spotted one of the children standing in an open doorway next to the fireplace.  She was the girl who had caught his attention in the hall.

            Governor Barall followed Tom's gaze and smiled warmly as he beckoned the girl into the room.  She moved quickly to his side, continuing to look at Tom's face.  "Lieutenant, Ensign, I would like you to meet my daughter, Kyree.  I'm afraid her curiosity has overcome her manners."  The girl stood proudly next to her father.  She looked to be about twelve years old.

            Tom smiled at the girl once again.  "That's quite alright.  As you said, you have not had visitors from so far away.  I'm sure that we fascinate her."  He turned to the girl.  "My name is Tom, Kyree, and this gentleman to my left is Harry."

            "You came from the Starship orbiting our planet?"  The girl asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.  "You are the pilot?"

            "Kyree, that is quite enough.  You should go with the others.  It is close to the Gathering Period."  The Governor spoke softly but with authority to his daughter.  She smiled sadly and left the room through the door she had entered.  "I'm sorry for the intrusion.  Kyree has always been somewhat rebellious.   Now let us get on to the business of star charts and navigational matters."

*  *  *  *  *

            Several hours later, Tom and Harry were shown to the rooms, where they were to spend the night.  Their guide was the same young girl who had served them drinks.  She looked up and down the hall apprehensively before shyly entering the sitting area.  

            "Is it true that you are a pilot and that your captain is a female?"  She blurted out as soon as the door closed behind her.  "We can never become captains or fly a starship.  That is only for the males."

            Harry gave the girl a surprised look but, remembering the difference in cultures, he replied.  "On our world females may indeed become captains and even pilots of starships."

            "Kyree told me that you two had kind faces and gentle voices.  She was right. Kyree is very smart. That is why she does not look forward to the Gathering Period."  The girl suddenly looked to the floor as she realized she had told the strangers more than they should know.

            "What is this Gathering Period and why does Kyree not look forward to it?"  Tom asked softly, feeling sympathetic towards the girl who looked like she was about to be punished for revealing a huge secret.

            "When females come of age they gather in the great hall and are promised to a mate.  This is someone that has been chosen for them by their parents when they are very young.  Kyree does not have feelings for her future mate but she can not disappoint her father."  The girl spoke rapidly and then excused herself and hurried from the room before the two men could question her further.

            "That must be awful for Kyree and the other girls.  She seems too young to be forced to live with someone she doesn't love."  Harry stated as he shook his head over the alien culture.

            "Well, we can't change their customs, Harry.  You know, the Prime Directive and all that.  Let's just get a good night's sleep so we can finish our negotiations tomorrow and get back to Voyager."  Tom yawned and headed for one of the bedrooms.

*  *  *  *  *

            The negotiations went well and the crew was invited to spend time on the Krill home world for some much-needed shore leave.  Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay set up a rotation schedule so the entire crew was allotted time on the planet over the course of three days.  The crew was quite taken by the gentle Krill people and grew close to the many children on the planet.

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Color of Truth

Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

            On the last day of their shore leave, Governor Barall invited the command crew to a picnic at the family estate.  Tom and Harry introduced Captain Janeway to Kyree and she in turn introduced them to the man her father had chosen for her to marry.  He was an officer in her father's security detail and was quite a bit older than she was.  Although he seemed caring and expressed feelings for the girl, the Voyager crewmembers could see that she did not return these feelings. 

Kyree watched as B'Elanna walked from the beam down site and joined Tom and Harry.  Tom gave her a little kiss on the cheek and took her hand as they went to walk through the gardens.  Captain Janeway asked Kyree if she could show her around the grounds of the estate.  They talked as they strolled down the pathways behind the great house.  Kyree asked the captain many questions about Earth and Starfleet.  She was quite impressed that the Captain was a woman and asked her many questions about running a starship.  They soon joined the others, selected their food, and carried their plates to a small clearing under some trees.  The Governor called Captain Janeway over to sit with him and his advisors and Kyree excused herself to look for her friends.

Tom was engaged in a lively conversation with some of the Krill pilots and Kyree walked over to B'Elanna.  "May I sit with you?" she asked shyly.

 "Yes, have a seat.  You must be Kyree."  B'Elanna gave the girl a smile as she indicated a spot on the grass next to her.  "Tom told me about meeting the bright young daughter of the Governor."

            Kyree looked away and then turned back to B'Elanna.  "Tom told me that you are the chief engineer on Voyager and that you are also very bright.  He said you could fix anything.  This is true?" she asked.

            Laughing slightly, B'Elanna answered.  "Yes, I am the chief engineer and I certainly try to fix anything on the ship that we need."

            "Tom is very caring and his eyes are kind.  I have never seen eyes that color before.  They are like our sky during the winter."  Kyree stated quite openly.  "Did your parents promise you to Tom when you were very young?"  Kyree asked as she looked back to where Tom stood. 

            B'Elanna smiled as she looked down at the young girl who sounded so serious when she asked about mating.  "No, Tom and I were not promised to each other as children.  Our cultures no longer practice that custom."

            "But he kissed you and you held his hand."  Kyree looked up with wide dark eyes.

            "We kiss and hold hands because we like each other."  B'Elanna replied with some embarrassment.  "We chose each other."  

Just then, Tom walked up with his plate of food and sank down on the ground next to B'Elanna.  "Are you two ladies enjoying the food?" he asked.  "It sure beats Neelix's experiments with new ingredients."  Tom smiled knowingly at B'Elanna.

 "Oh, yes, Tom.  The food is very good.  My father's cooks are quite accomplished.  I am glad that you like it."  Kyree answered Tom quickly hoping he had not heard her conversation with B'Elanna.   The three of them then began to eat.

While they ate, B'Elanna noticed a young boy of about fourteen glancing at Kyree from across the lawn. Kyree shyly returned his looks when she saw her father turn to speak to Captain Janeway.  As they finished eating, several girls called to Kyree.  She excused herself and got up to run off with her friends.  "Kyree is much too serious for someone her age."  B'Elanna noted.  

 "After all, B'Elanna, she is the Governor's daughter and has probably been taught how to behave in front of official visitors."  Tom answered, remembering many occasions when he was expected to be on his best behavior as a child. 

B'Elanna grinned at him and took his hand as she stood up.  "She is quite taken with you and your blue eyes.  It's a good thing we are leaving here soon."  

            After the picnic, the command crew began beaming back up to Voyager.  Captain Janeway walked with the Governor and his aides to the beam out site while Kyree ran up to Tom with a handful of bright blue flowers and shyly gave them to him.  "They're for B'Elanna." she said.  She thought, _They__ are the same color as your eyes.  "I hope she likes them."_

            "Thank you, Kyree."  Tom gave her a big smile as he took one of the flowers and tucked into her long, silver hair.  "I really enjoyed visiting your planet."   He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and joined the others at the beam out site.  Once again, Tom felt the slight dizziness he had experienced several times on the planet.  _As beautiful as this planet is it will feel great to be back on Voyager with a normal atmosphere._

            Kyree said goodbye to Captain Janeway and the others and went running off to the woods with her friends, talking excitedly about their visitors from the Alpha Quadrant.  

            After thanking the Governor for his assistance with plotting a course through the Krill area of space, Tom and Harry headed off slowly to the shuttle, going over the new flight plan and remarking about how friendly the people had been, while the rest of the command team beamed back to Voyager. 

*  *  *  *  *

Tom and Harry performed the pre-flight checks and prepared to lift off the planet's surface.  "They were a very helpful race.  It would be nice if all the people we came across were like them."  Harry said.  "Though I wish their customs were not so backwards regarding mating.  Kyree seems too young to marry that security officer."

 "I agree, Harry, but the Prime Directive won't let us interfere with their culture.."  Tom answered with a grin as he thought of the young girl who so wanted to fly a starship.  "Shuttle Orion to Voyager.  We are ready for lift off."

 "Voyager to Orion.  All sensor readings are within normal parameters.  Bring it on home, Tom."  The captain's voice came through the comm system.

The shuttle lifted off the planet's surface and entered the lower atmosphere.  Suddenly, the shuttle was hit by a displacement wave. Harry grabbed his console and frantically tried to contact Voyager.  "Voyager, come in please."  He looked up in horror.  "Tom, my sensors show massive earthquakes on the planet's surface!"

            Tom's face paled as he thought of all of the Krill people that they had met over the past few days.   He thought especially of the children.   "Harry, can you reach anyone on the surface?"  He fought for control as another; larger wave hit the shuttle.  They pitched forward.  "Inertial dampeners are offline!"  Tom shouted as he and Harry were thrown from their seats.  Tom's head struck the bulkhead and darkness descended on him.

to be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

The Color of Truth

Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

 "That's exactly what we want to know from you, Mr. Paris." The Captain's voice echoed in Tom's head and he opened his eyes.  He tried to sit up again but the dizziness returned.  He looked at the captain in confusion.  _What was a child doing on the shuttle?  He glanced past the captain and noticed a young girl on biobed three.  "Kyree!   Is she okay?"            Sitting up slowly he shook his head to clear the dizziness._

            Kyree jumped off the biobed and ran to Tom.  "Tom, you are okay!  Harry is still asleep."  She indicated Harry on the remaining biobed.  Giving Tom a grin, she threw herself into his arms and gave him a hug.

            Tom picked Kyree up and sat her on the biobed.  "Kyree, what where you doing on the shuttle?   How did you get on board?"

            "I am sorry, Tom.  I looked into your mind and read the access codes.  After getting on board the shuttle, I hid in one of the compartments.  I could not stay for the Gathering Period.  I did not want to marry Makin."

            Captain Janeway approached Kyree and put her hand gently on her shoulder.  "We were not aware that your people were telepaths, Kyree."

            "Father did not want us to let on to visitors.  I am sorry, I was not to use my ability to see into other's thoughts but Tom's eyes looked so kind.  I did not mean any harm."  Kyree hung her head in fear of punishment.

            A soft moan came from behind them; Tom and Kyree turned to see Harry slowly sitting up on the biobed.  He looked over at the group of people at the other side of sickbay. Then he saw the girl. "Kyree?  What are you doing here?  What happened on the surface?"  Harry asked in an unsteady voice.

            Janeway walked over to Harry.  "Ensign Kim, I'm glad that you are alright.  Kyree decided to visit us on Voyager.  We need to discuss the sensor readings we've received from the surface as soon as the doctor says you are able to leave sickbay."  Janeway said as Harry got down from the biobed and looked across to Tom for some clue to what had happened.

            The doctor scanned Harry and turned to the captain.  "They are all free to leave sickbay, Captain.  Mr. Kim may feel a bit groggy but should be fine by his next duty shift." 

 "Thank you, Doctor.  Tom, why don't you take Kyree to the mess hall and get her something to eat.  Harry, please join me in Astrometrics."  Janeway turned to the doors and headed out of sickbay with Harry following behind.

*  *  *  *  *

            Intense scanning of the planet's surface did not pick up any life signs.  Voyager's crew was devastated at the news of the destruction of the Krill home world and the loss of all the people they had met.  The senior staff met in the briefing room to discuss what they could do for Kyree now that her family was gone.  They decided to try to contact some of the closer planets to see if there were any relatives or similar species that would take Kyree in.

            Captain Janeway and Tom went to meet with Kyree to ask if she knew of anyone who could take care of her.  They found her in the mess hall helping Neelix prepare dinner.  Spying Tom as the doors slid open, she ran from behind the counter and gave him a hug.  "Tom, Captain, I'm learning to cook.  Neelix said I have a way with spices."

            Tom and the captain exchanged grins as they thought of Neelix's way with spices.  "Come sit down with us, Kyree."  The captain said gently as they walked to a corner table with the girl.  "I'm sorry but we've been unable to find any life signs on your planet.  Do you know of another planet where you might find relatives or friends of your family?"

            Kyree's face paled and her eyes grew large.  "Oh no, Captain!  I have to return to my home."  The girl looked from the captain to Tom, her eyes filling with tears.

            "But, dear, there are no life signs left on your planet. There doesn't appear to be anyone alive down there. There were massive earthquakes throughout the entire planet.  We have to find some place else for you to stay."  Janeway said softly as she touched Kyree's hand across the table.

            "No, Captain.  Please take me down to the surface.  I must return to my father's house."  Kyree spoke with such authority that Janeway had to concede to her wishes.

            "All right, Kyree.  We'll take you down to the surface as soon as we're sure the planet is stable."  Janeway rose and left Kyree sitting with Tom.

*  *  *  *  *

            The next day, an away team consisting of Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Tom, Harry, and Kyree beamed down to the surface.  They found themselves on the grounds of the governor's estate.  The buildings lay in ruins, either fallen to the ground or with huge cracks in the walls.

            "Captain, my tricorder must be malfunctioning.  The readings indicate that these buildings were destroyed almost three hundred years ago. Yet visual inspection corroborates the tricorder readings."  Tuvok's calm voice interrupted their movements.

            "Tuvok, that can't be.  We were all here just two days ago."  Harry stated.  He was quite startled to see that the ruins did indeed look centuries old.  

            Kyree took Tom's hand and pulled him towards what was still standing of the main house.  "Come, Tom.  I have to show you something important."

            "No, Kyree.  We don't know if the building is safe to enter."  He hung back with the others but Kyree resolutely let go of his hand and ran into the building.  "Wait, Kyree!" he shouted.

            The rest of the away team followed the girl into the building.  Kyree was pulling a leather bound book off a small table in the front room as the Voyager crew entered.  "Here, Tom.  You must read this."  She said, handing him the book.

            Tom slowly opened the cover and read the inscription out loud.  "Here I put down my memories of my life on the Krill home world.  I leave this book for others to find and know of the friendship of our visitors from afar, the crew of the Starship Voyager.  With their help, my people learned to change their destiny.  When the time came that our planet was no longer safe, we used the technology we had developed to leave for a safer home."

            "Kyree, I don't understand.  This book is quite old and there are numerous entries."  Tom said as he turned through several pages.

            "You changed our lives, Tom.  Thank you."  Kyree stood on tiptoe and gave Tom a quick kiss.  He closed his eyes at the frigid coldness of her lips on his cheek.  When he opened his eyes, she was gone.  "What happened?  Where is Kyree?"

            "She… she disappeared, Tom."  Harry sputtered with a shocked look on his face.

         Tuvok scanned the room and reported.  "There are no life signs in the room except for the away team." Shaking his head, he stated quietly.  "Captain there is definite evidence of subspace fractures within this building.  

            "Tom, what else does the book say?"  The captain asked as she joined Tom at the table.  Together Tom and the captain scanned through the book and found entries for Kyree's entire life.  She had convinced her father to let her marry the young man from the picnic, Relvar.  They had a daughter who grew up to become the new Governor and she established that women could use technology and pilot star ships.  Their scientists found evidence of seismic activity and foretold the destruction of the planet.  The Krill people were able to relocate to another world decades before the earthquakes came.

            The last entry was made when Kyree was 123 years old.  Tom once again read it aloud.  "I have lived a long and happy life and leave my children and grandchildren to follow our destiny.  I leave this book to once again show my appreciation to the people of Voyager for giving us our future."

Captain Janeway took the book from Tom and slowly, turned the page.  There, pressed flat but still showing the brilliant blue color, was the single flower that Tom had placed in Kyree's hair so long ago at the picnic.  There were two sentences written below the flower and Janeway read them aloud.  "Father warned me not to look into other's minds but I knew when I heard Tom's kind voice and saw his gentle blue eyes, that he could be trusted.  Thank you, Tom for my life." 

Tuvok stepped forward with his tricorder.  "Captain, I believe that when the initial displacement wave dissipated it went back 300 years in this planet's time.  This caused subspace fractures which allowed us to also travel back in time.  The displacement wave that Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim felt aboard the shuttle returned the planet to its current time period.

 "But what about Kyree, Tuvok?  Was she in our time period or hers?"  Tom asked.

 "That I am unable to ascertain, Lieutenant."  Tuvok answered.

 "That's one mystery we may never solve.  Let's go home, people."  Janeway stated.

            Tom let out the breath he had been holding and closed the book.  Turning to the table he carefully placed the book back where Kyree had picked it up.  Joining the others he stood next to Harry as the captain contacted the ship.  "Voyager, four to beam up."

The End


End file.
